


happy valentines day, baby

by dasilva_albert



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Heather Chandler Lives, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Sub Heather Chandler, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasilva_albert/pseuds/dasilva_albert
Summary: Veronica focused on the door in front of her. She knew her girlfriends parents weren’t home, so it was the perfect time to visit and give her Valentine’s Day gift to her.-Valentines Day fluff for Heather C./Veronica!
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 101





	happy valentines day, baby

Veronica focused on the door in front of her. She knew her girlfriends parents weren’t home, so it was the perfect time to visit and give her Valentine’s Day gift to her. She took in a breath, and proceeded to knock on the door, before she lost her just gained confidence. 

She started to hear a noise, so she assumed it was her girlfriend running down the stairs, and she felt the once huge burst of confidence slowly drain as the noise came closer. The girl opened the large mahogany door, and she gleamed at the other. Veronica gripped the flower she held as she took a step towards the taller. 

“I know this is kind of early, but I also know you’ll be leaving to visit family tomorrow, so I just wanted to give you this for Valentine’s Day,” She paused for a second, before adding,“Love you?” The blonde girl took a step forward and took the red rose from her, smiling blissfully. 

“This is so sweet, Ronnie. Come in and I’ll give you the present I bought.” Heather grabbed Veronica’s hand and brought her in, the girl still, after a year or two of being friends with Chandler, in awe of the house. The blonde went into the kitchen, and Veronica shuffled into the living room. She stood in the middle of the big room, waiting for the girl to come back from the excursion from the other room.

The brunette fixated on the television, watching the rerun of The Blair Witch Project. She felt a tap on her shoulder, right when the girl filming gets dragged off, flinching at the contact.

“I know it’s not very much, and very cheap, but, I thought you might like it.” She pulled a stuffed elephant from behind her back, a nervous little smile on her face as Veronica stared at her and the stuffed animal. 

Then, out of nowhere, pulls her into a hug. “Baby, this is so adorable. Thank you.” Heather’s face flushed, the first time in the time they’ve dated (that Veronica ever saw, since she always covers her face when she does, which Veronica absolutely despises). 

“Also, you know it’s the thought that counts, right?” Heather nodded, but ended up looking down at the floor. Shorter of the two broke out of the hug, and smiled at her. “So no matter what you get me, I’ll love, especially since it’s from you.” Heather’s face turned a little bit more red, but grinned back at her. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ronnie.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”


End file.
